peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 March 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-03-14 ; Comments * "A roaring start..." * (K) This was the show which featured the debut `freakout' session by Spiritualized, and several other scoops as well: three tracks from The Fall's new 12-inch; three tracks from the forthcoming new LP by P J Harvey `Dry'; three tracks from the new Pavement LP `Slanted and Enchanted'; three from The Meathooks; and a repeat of Leatherface's session. * Sipho Bhengu track was in John Peel's Record Box, which held some of his personal favourites and became the subject of a TV documentary after his death. Peel says here that the Sipho Bhengu single was "the first African record I ever played on the radio, back in 1971" and reveals it was given to him by photographer Jill Furmanovsky. * Much more about this show and the recording of the Spiritualized session in chapter 1 of Ken Garner's now out of print In Session Tonight (1993). Extracts from the chapter are now available in the files section of the Peel Mailing List homepage. Many thanks to Ken for this. His full updated story of the John Peel Show in The Peel Sessions (London: BBC Books), 2007. *Final track is played with following day's racing event in mind. JP not sure which other Radio One DJs apart from Kershaw will turn up. *It was only recently noticed (with the Lee Tapes) that John had sneaked in an unofficial release from Cream. Sessions *Spiritualized #1 (first transmission, recorded 1992-01-07). Full session available on The Complete Works, Volume 1 *Leatherface #1 (repeat, recorded 1991-11-12) Tracklisting (1) File a starts here (end of Andy Kershaw show, handover) *Gories: 'Baby Say Unh! (7")' (Estrus) *Sipho Bhengu: Ticky Dopies (single) Inkonkoni (05.05) File a ends here File b begins *Cybersonik: Thrash (12 inch single) Plus 8 *Leatherface: Peasant In Paradise (Peel session) *Pointblank: (Planting Semtex (12 inch single) Kold Sweat *Fall: Everything Hurtz (LP – Code: Selfish) Cog Sinister *King Tubby: Jam Down (CD – King Tubby’s Special 1973-76) Trojan *Crane: Colourblind (EP – Big Sea) Elemental (news) *Big Black: Il Duce (single) Homestead *Boo Radleys: Skyscraper (CD – Everything’s Alright Forever) Creation *Cutty Ranks: The Agony (single) Fashion *PJ Harvey: Joe (LP – Dry) Too Pure – continues after tape flip (2) *PJ Harvey: Joe / Plants And Rags / Fountain (LP – Dry) Too Pure File b ends File c begins *Abana Ba Nasery: Tumebeba Msalaba (CD – !Nursery Boys Go Ahead!) Globe Star CDORBD 076 *Spiritualized: Angel Sigh / Feel So Sad (Peel session) *Leatherface: Springtime (Peel session) *Lee Perry: Perry’s Mood (album – Excaliburman) Seven Leaves SLCD6 *Suckdog: All Of The Things I Could Think Up To Do (split 7" EP with Smog - I'm Going To Be Married / My Shell - Astronaut) #1 Hits! HIT 001 *Nirvana: Mr Moustache (LP - Bleach) Sub Pop *Spawn: 'Tension (Compilation CD-Probe - Mission 1)' (NovaMute) File c ends (3) File d begins *Meathooks: Demon Master Spew / Manic Tribe NYC / Cerebral Demolition Unit (LP - Cambodia Soul Music) Distastro-Mix DMX 3 *Ambassadors Of Swing: Two Steps Ahead (12" EP - Rap Game) Kold Sweat KS EP 204 *Loveblobs: Cylinder Head (mini LP – Congealed) Wiija *Leatherface: Dreaming (Peel session) *Earl Bostic: Flamingo :JP: "That's the record that I bought and took to the jazz club at my school. I hoped that it would gain me a kind of entrance to... I'd become acceptable if I had that, because I thought it was a great record and they laughed at it. And I was right and they were wrong." (news) *Blast Furnace Band & The Grapevine Singers: Hammering Hank (7") Clintone CT-012 *Pavement: Here / Two States / Perfume-V (album - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat UK ABB34 File d ends File e begins *Mescalinum United: We Have Arrived (v/a 12" EP - PCP E.P.) R & S RS 9202 (4) *Spiritualized: Smiles (Peel session) – continues after tape flip *Gigolo's: Night Creature (v/a album – Surf Creature) Romulan UFO X05 *Cream: Falstaff Beer Commercial not announced by John, and segued in with the tracks either side. *Terminator: Soul-Joking (12") Rave 55 R 5507 *Verve: All In The Mind (single) Hut *Fall: Married, 2 Kids (LP – Code: Selfish) Cog Sinister *Dynametrix: 'I’m Not A Weakling (12"-Keep Da Crowd Dancing)' (Kold Sweat) *Sebadoh: Truly Great Thing (CD – Sebadoh III) Homestead *Leatherface: I Want The Moon (Peel session) File e ends *Ministry: Jesus Built My Hot Rod (single) Sire also available on L078 mistakenly added to a file for 13 March 1992 File ;Name *1) Peel 1992-03-14a *2) Peel 1992-03-14b *3) Peel 1992-03-14c *4) Peel 1992-03-14d *a) L102b.aif.mp3 *b) 1992-03-14 JP L281a *c) 1992-03-14 Peel Show L069b *d) 1992-03-14 JP L281b *e) 1992-03-14 Peel Show L268 ;Length *1) 00:48:07 *2) 00:47:45 *3) 00:47:12 *4) 00:39:10 *a) 00:37:54 *b) 00:46:40 *c) 00:06:27 *d) 00:36:04 *e) 00:38:50 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List *1-4) Thanks to K! *a) Created from L102b of SL Tapes *b) & d) Created from L281 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML *c) Created from L069b of SL Tapes, digitised by ML *e) Created from L268a of SL Tapes , digitised by SB ;Available *1-4) No longer available online *a) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/L%20Tapes/ *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes